


Discreet Mistletoe

by phoenixseths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall didn't expect to be caught under the mistletoe, especially with his band member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discreet Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i get christmas isnt for another few months, but i wrote this last year and i thought i should post it. enjoy!

Niall didn’t expect to actually end up under the mistletoe with anyone tonight.

And he definitely didn’t expect to end up under the mistletoe with his band member, Harry.

Niall had been interested in Harry for a while but he never did try to make a move, and he didn’t plan to. He wasn’t even sure if Harry was interested in men, since he had been seen with so many female celebrities.

Nobody was around or if they were, they didn’t notice the two and their awkward situation.

Niall looked up at the brunette who was half a foot taller than him, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Uh, um,” Niall murmured awkwardly, “this is really awkward since you’re my bandmate and all.”

Harry gave him a small smile then he caught him staring at Niall’s lips, licking his own.

“Well, I’m gonna go.” Niall started to slowly back away until Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him, Niall gasping in surprise as Harry bent down and placed his other hand on the back of Niall’s neck and planted his lips on Niall’s.

Niall didn’t respond at first and his eyes were wide open, but he finally kissed back and closed his eyes, taking it all in.

Harry pulled away first, which was too soon for Niall and smirked, Niall still dazed from that amazing kiss.

“Come to my house after this?” Niall breathed out, Harry smirking even wider.

“Definitely.” Harry said and walked away, leaving Niall alone under the mistletoe.


End file.
